


Hospital Romance

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, M/M, hospital fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made on tumblr request/post.</p><p>I own nothing about Supernatural - all rigths reserved to its valid owners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hospital Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Made on tumblr request/post.
> 
> I own nothing about Supernatural - all rigths reserved to its valid owners.

Dark in front of Dean’s eyes started to fade away as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked few times to let himself get comfortable with sharp white light illuminating the room. He looked around slowly. He was in pale yellowish room, on the clean white bed with clean white sheets. It smelled like hospital.

“Oh crap.” he cursed under his breath. The sharp pain in his leg reminded him how he had got there - car accident. He swiftly uncovered himself only to find out his leg was in hard white plaster. “Damn,” he cursed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The unpleasant feeling gaining the advantage of him as he remembered exactly what had happened probably few hours ago and he made a mental note to call Sam and find out the state of Baby. He hoped she escaped from that horrible accident in better condition than he did.

He looked around the room, but didn’t see any available phone and sighed. Only now he allowed himself to relax a bit. He rested his head against the pillow, half sitting on the bed and closed his eyes again. And suddenly he heard the soft laugh from near proximity. He opened his eyes and looked around the room but didn’t see anyone. Only in this moment he realized there was a pale blue curtain dividing his side of the room from the other side. And there was apparently someone behind it.  
 _“Stop it, Gabriel!”_ man on the other side laughed quietly. He probably didn’t want to wake up Dean.  
'How nice of him,' Dean thought and immediately mentally slapped himself.  
 _“I said no, Gabriel!”_ other man’s voice was resilient, but Dean could hear he was smiling. Dean didn’t hear Gabriel to say anything, so he assumed the man on the other side of the curtain was talking on the phone. Dean briefly thought about the possibility of borrowing his phone after he’ll be finished. He didn’t know where his personal things were and with his luck, his phone was probably crashed at the car crash.  
 _“Ok, seriously, Gabriel! Stop sending those poor socially misguided women to my hospital room.”_ Dean wasn’t able not to notice how deep man’s voice was. _“Yes, I mean it and no, I can’t call them just prostitutes.”_ the man said into the phone.  
Dean almost choked on surprised laugh that escaped his mouth. Did that Gabriel guy really send that other guy prostitutes in here?  
 _“Because... I am in no state of having sex right now!”_ the man with deep voice stated and Dean had to restrain himself from not starting to laugh loudly.  
 _“And plus, it’s quite unsanitary for them to come here and... you know, do their job.”_  
Dean couldn’t stop himself anymore. He started laughing hard and loud trying to muffle the sound with the pillow he pulled from behind his head and pushed it onto his mouth.  
 _“Yeah, I got to go, Gabe. And I mean it, stop it... Yeah, bye.”_ the man ended his call and then there was silence, pierced only by the Dean’s muted laugh. Suddenly the curtain unfolded and Dean stayed face to face with the guy with deep voice.  
“Uhm, hi,” Dean said taken aback, letting the pillow effortlessly drop in his lap.  
“Hello,” the other guy said and Dean couldn’t help himself but wonder how that man’s voice just doesn’t fit his appearance. From the sound of his voice Dean would guess the guy was in his 40s, with receding hair and chubby cheeks, probably a full beard and dull eyes. And yet there stood a man in Dean’s years, almost his height, from what he could guess, his posture seemed a bit tired but still he seemed to be quite athlete, the hospital dress casually hanging on his broad shoulders. And his face, it was a bit bruised and he had few little cuts under his left eye, but his face was flawless – wide jaw, slight stubble, full pink lips, high cheekbones and then there were those eyes. Enormous big blue eyes which buried deep into Dean’s green ones and he caught himself not able to look away from them.  
“Ehm, I’m sorry, about that.” the man said gesturing to the phone. He ran a hand through his already disheveled thick dark brown hair, making them sticking to every possible angle. “That was my brother. He is... kind of a prankster.”  
“Uhm, that’s okay,” Dean said.  “Uhm, I’m sorry I’ve been eavesdropping. It just, I couldn’t not to overhear it.”  
“Yes no, I am sorry. I must have awakened you.” the man said a small guilty smile appearing on his face.  
“No, you didn’t, really,” Dean sent him one of his easy-going grins. “I... I was already awake.”  
“Ok then.”  
“I’m Dean by the way.”  
“Castiel.”  
“Castiel?”  
“Yes.”  
“What kind of name is that?”  
“Ehm, it’s... it’s the name of an angel.” Castiel said averting his eyes from Dean’s.  
“That’s... really nice name.” Dean smiled frankly and he was a bit surprised to meet with Castiel’s eyes again suddenly, seeing him blushing slightly.  
“Thank you, Dean.” he said quietly.  
“So, what happened to you?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, this?” Castiel looked himself over. “I was robbed.”  
“Oh my god, are you alright?” Dean’s eyes widened involuntarily.  
“Yes, I am,” Castiel couldn’t stop small smile which crept on his face. Dean knew him only few minutes and Castiel already could feel the genuine concern in his voice. He must have been a really good human being. “I mean, I have the worst behind me.” Castiel said. “They stitched the wound and they said I could go home in few days.”  
“A wound? Did he shot you?”  
“Stabbed.” Castiel corrected him. “But nevermind. At least I will have a cool scare.” he laughed. And what about your leg?”  
Dean frowned a bit and so Castiel added: “Oh don’t worry. I’m not some kind of creep who peaks under other guys blankets. You were here few hours already and nurses were running around here quite often – I think they think you are handsome or something that’s why they spend here so much time. Anyway, I was bored and you were asleep so I chatted with them. They said you were in car accident.”  
“Yes, I was.” Dean said. “I don’t remember much, frankly. Only this asshole hitting me and then all went quite blank. I think I am quite lucky I only got my leg broken.”  
“I guess you are.” Castiel smiled at him again and it gave Dean weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.  
“Hey, why are you out of your bad, Mr. Novak?” a woman’s voice interrupted their conversation and when they turned their heads, following the sound, they saw a nurse standing at the door, her arms at her hips. Castiel turned to Dean and made a mocking guilty face which made Dean laugh again. Castiel obediently returned to his bed then and let the nurse check on him.  
“You need to rest, Mr. Novak,” she said firmly. “No running around, understand?”  
“Yes, understand,” Castiel said still making that guilty face with puppy eyes. If Dean was that nurse, he wouldn’t probably resist.  
“And what about you, Mr. Winchester?” nurse turned to him then. “How are you feeling?”  
“A bit sore, but good.”  
“Good.” she smiled softly and wrote something down on the clipboard.  
When she left, Dean turned to Castiel. “Hey, Cas.”  
Castiel seemed to react only after a while, like he wasn’t sure if Dean is meaning him.  
“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “May I call you Cas?”  
“Uhm, yes, I guess.” Castiel frowned a bit, like he would be considering it. “I mean, nobody ever gave me nickname.”  
“Really?” Dean frowned too. “I mean, that’s like the second thing to think about when you mention your name.”  
“Well then, you will be the first one to call me like that.”  
“I’d like to have that honor.” Dean grinned from ear to ear and Castiel laughed hardly but short after he groaned and winced in pain.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean frowned.  
“Nothing,” Castiel answered. “It’s just my stitches. I can’t laugh too much yet.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Where did he stab you again?”  
“In abdomen.”  
Dean hissed sympathetically. “It had to be painful.”  
“Well, I’m here. And the price I need to pay is only not to laugh very much and very hard. So I guess I can be thankful.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“But, you wanted to ask something, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, I wanted. Listen I was wondering how did you get to the phone?”  
“Oh this thing?” Castiel gestured to phone again. “I just asked nurses if I could make a call. You want to make one too?”  
“Well, that would be cool. I need to check on my little bro.”  
“Ok, wait, I’ll hand it to you.” Castiel said as he started to stand up from his bed.  
“Hey wait! What if that nurse come again? You will get in trouble because of me.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” Castiel winked at him conspiratorially. “I’ll make my puppy eyes and I’ll be good.”  
“That you bet,” Dean laughed.

 _“Hey Sam. Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry.”_ Dean said into the phone as soon as his brother picked up. Of course he already knew what happened. And of course he wanted to drop everything and come, but Dean forbade him to.  
 _“Sam, you need to study. You have that big exam on Friday. Don’t you dare to come unless you’ll come with A from that exam, capish?”_  
 _“Ok. Good luck then. And hey, listen. How’s Baby? Is she alright?”_  
 _“Damn! Ok then. Well tell Bobby thanks for me then. Right. Ok, bye... bitch.”_

“So, everything’s fine?” Castiel asked when Dean hung up.  
“Yeah yeah. Everything’s good. Sammy’s coming Friday afternoon. You will like him. He is one big mass of friendliness.”  
“Well, in that case I can’t wait to meet the better half of Winchester’s brothers.”  
“Ouch, now that hurt,” Dean laughed shortly.  
“But listen,” Castiel said, his face suddenly very serious. “I’m sorry I was listening, but I need to ask. The curiosity will kill me.”  
“Ok, shoot.”  
“Is “Baby” – and no, Castiel didn’t forget to use the metaphoric air quotes, quite dramatically, actually – “your girlfriend?”  
“What, no?” Dean laughed for what was today about fiftieth time. He wondered how longer could he laugh until he will have cramps or something. “No it’s. It’s my car. 67’ Chevy Impala.”  
Castiel didn’t seem to be a big fanatic to cars as that didn’t impress him at all. All he said was: “You named your car? And you named it Baby?”  
“Ok now, shut your cake hole, yeah?” Dean pointed an angry finger on him, but he knew he couldn’t be really angry with this man. “Besides. Were you jealous? Because you surely sounded like you were.”  
“Oh you wish,” Castiel laughed.

They spent next day in bed in their room. Like you could do anything else in hospital. Before lunch Castiel was taken to the examination. While he was gone, Dean was watching TV, laughing hard at Willie E. Coyote chasing The Road Runner. Coyote was just about to fall off the cliff while Road Runner was sticking his tongue at him, when door to their room opened and Dean quickly turned TV off.  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said as he entered to room, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean tried to remain calm.  
“What were you doing?” Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.  
“Uhm, nothing really.” Dean mumbled.  
“Really? Because it seemed like you’ve been watching TV.” Castiel gestured to the remote control in Dean’s hand and glanced briefly to television.  
“Uhm, yeah. I mean. A bit.” Dean stuttered.  
“So, what’s on?” Castiel smirked slightly.  
“Nothing really. Was just channel surfing.”  
“Really?” Castiel narrowed his eyes again, grinning sarcastically as he walked towards Dean’s bed.  
“I’d say you were watching porn, but then again, I don’t think they’re broadcasting porn in hospital... at 11:30 am.”  
“Huh, funny, Cas.” Dean smirked uncomfortably.  
“Well then, let’s see what you were watching.” Castiel came to Dean’s bed and reached for the remote control.  
“What? No!” Dean exclaimed and pulled his hand away from  Castiel’s reach.  
“Oh really? You’re going to play hard to get?” Castiel laughed and reached towards the remote control. They were battling like this for yet a little while, laughing and prodding one another playfully. Castiel finally get hold of the remote control and exclaimed triumphantly: “Aha! Now, ladies and gentlemen, let’s see what was this fuzz about.” He turned on the TV and when he saw Coyote chasing Road Runner he glanced over Dean, trying to prevent himself from bursting into the fit of laughter. “I knew it!” Castiel exclaimed.  
“Shut up!” Dean murmured blushing hard. “It’s funny.”  
“No, it’s not.” Castiel said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “My friend, it’s hilarious.” he broke into big grin.  
“What?” Dean looked at him, eyes wide. “So you don’t think it’s awkward that a grown man is watching cartoons?”  
“This is not just any cartoon.” Castiel laughed. “This is classic! Now shut up and watch!” he crawled back to his bed and they watched the rest of the episode together. After that nurse brought them lunch and they ate it, trying to specify what the food probably was actually.  
“Oh no!” Castiel exclaimed as he finished his meal.  
“What’s up?” Dean glanced towards him.  
“Oh these little jello desserts their keep giving us... they are horrible. I hate them.”  
“Really? They’re that bad?” Dean frowned a bit, examining his own red gelatin plastic container.  
“Yes, they are _that_ bad.” Castiel nodded.  
“Well let’s see.” Dean opened up the lid and dug into the content. “Hmmmm, thi i aome.” he tried to speak with his mouth full of jello dessert.  
“What?” Castiel frowned at him slightly, trying to comprehend the meaning of his words.  
“I said,” Dean said when he swallowed his food. “I said it is awesome.”  
“Really?” Castiel raised his brows.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded zealously. “You really don’t like it?”  
“No,” Castiel shook his head. “Hey,” he exclaimed. “You know what? Here, have mine, if you like it that much.” Castiel threw the little plastic container in Dean’s direction.  
“Really?” Dean’s eyes widened as children’s eyes on Christmas morning.  
“Thanks man,” he said as he dug in the second dessert.  
“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Castiel laughed.

Next day passed similarly, two of them watching cartoons, eating jellos – well only Dean eating jellos – and chatting comfortably. On Friday morning they took Dean off to examine him and Castiel stayed in the room alone. He tried to relax a bit, leaning against the bed which was in sitting position, preparing for their usual Road Runner minute. He closed his eyes and let the world sank through. When he heard the lock on the door he smiled softly and said, his eyes still closed: “You’re back early. Did they get tired of you already?”  
“Uhm, I’m not Dean, if you were expecting him.” the voice from the door sounded and Castiel opened his eyes surprised.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized. “I... uhm... you must be Sam, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, yes that’s me. And you are?”  
“Cas.. I mean, Castiel,” Castiel smiled and extended his hand to Sam. Sam gratefully took it and shake it. “Well it’s nice to meet you Cas... I mean, Castiel.”  
Castiel laughed. “I see the sense of humor runs in family.”

When Dean came back to the room, he could hear the laughter and voices from behind the ajar door and he wondered who could Castiel have there. He briefly remembered his brother with who he was talking on the phone the other day, Gabriel. Or maybe it was one of the prostitutes Gabriel sent him? When the nurse opened the door and wheeled him in Dean’s face brightened. “Sammy, hi.”  
“Hey Dean,” his brother said smiling softly.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked while the nurse wheeled him to Castiel’s bed.  
“Would you like to go to bed, Mr. Winchester or would you like to stay here for a little while?” she asked.  
“Well let me think. I spend in that bed almost whole day everyday. Yeah I think I am good as I am.”  
“Very well,” she said smiling and turned to walk away from the room.  
“So, what are you doing here?” Dean turned to Sam the minute she was gone.  
“Making new friends I guess.” Sam glanced conspiratorially at Castiel.  
“Oh is it so?” Dean laughed. “And what were you two talking about, please?”  
“Well, mostly we were gossiping about you.” Castiel teased him back.  
“Oh don’t you dare,”  Dean sent Castiel fake angry look and laughed again.  
“Hey listen, we have missed our Road Runner minute today, Dean. But they are rerunning it in the evening.”  
“Oh hell no. We’re not going to watch it.”  
“But why?”  
“Why? Because last time we watched you laughed so hard your stitches broke.”  
Sam couldn’t not to notice the concern in Dean’s voice and in his eyes. It seemed he really grew fond of his roommate.  
“Ok then,” Castiel made a sad face. “See?” he glanced towards Sam. “That’s what I have for being such a good roommate. But since I am such an angel, guess what?” he turned to Dean. “Since you missed the lunch today, I put away this for you.” he fished under his pillow and took out the little plastic container with green jello.  
Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel handed him jello and his face lit with unspeakable delight. “Thanks, Cas.” he said softly as he fixed his gaze on Castiel, his lips curling into gentle smile.  
“That’s... that’s alright,” Castiel smiled back and Sam suddenly felt weird looking at them like that. Their eye contact seemed very fragile and very intimate. He hated to intrude this moment, but it seemed like they completely forgot about him, so he cleared his throat, making them both snap their eyes back to him.  
“Oh right,” Dean exclaimed. “How was your exam, Sam?”

When the next morning Dean woke up, the curtain was closed. He heard a soft shuffling and saw a silhouette of a man moving behind it. He propped himself on the elbow and called quietly, in case there would be someone else behind the curtain: “Cas? You there?”  
“Yes Dean,” Castiel replied immediately. “Just a minute.” After a while the curtain rolled away and Dean saw Castiel. He was just about to say hello to his roommate, with big bright smile, when he noticed something was wrong and he frowned instead.  
“What is that?” Dean gestured to the bag on Castiel’s bed and on Castiel who was now fully clothed in his own clothes, not in the hospital dress. He had a cheap black suit and blue tie which was loosened and twisted, but Dean didn’t tell him that. It went good with his disheveled hair.  
“I’m... I’m leaving today, Dean.” Castiel said with a sad smile.  
“Oh,” Dean lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling weirdly unhappy.  
“But,” Castiel broke into happier grin. “I managed to persuade nurses for yet one trip.”  
“What trip?” Dean shot him a questioning look.  
“You’ll see. Here, sit in this,” he gestured to wheelchair which Dean didn’t notice before.

Castiel was pushing Dean through the hospital corridors to the back exit.  
“Where are we going?” Dean asked, confused.  
“Well, it’s pretty nice weather out there and since you’ve been in this room and this building for about a week already, nurses let me to take you for a little walk to the gardens. Now, wait here for a while.” Castiel said as he stopped with Dean, letting him rest near the wall and he sneaked in some door. Dean didn’t see where he went, since he was turned backwards to the door and when he finally remembered he could easily turn himself around, Castiel was back.  
“What was that? Where have you been?” Dean asked.  
“You’ll see.” Castiel smiled softly. “It’s a surprise,” he whispered conspiratorially.

After their quiet stroll in the garden, when they were simply enjoying each other’s company and calm spring breeze, they came to the marble benches. Castiel sat down on the side so Dean was sitting next to him in the wheelchair.  
“So, what’s the surprise?” Dean asked as soon as they were seated.  
“You are terribly impatient, you know that?” Castiel laughed.  
“Ok, give me a minute.” Castiel reached into the pockets of his jacket and took out two blue jellos.  
“Really?” Dean laughed. “Where did you get these?”  
“I may have stolen them from the kitchen ... or I may have stolen them from the kitchen.”  
“No way,” Dean laughed. “You’re not worthy of your name, Castiel. You are definitely not an angel.”  
“Well, I had a good reason.” Castiel laughed.  
“Yeah, and what’s that?” Dean teased him.  
“I wanted to make you happy.” Castiel said, his face suddenly serious, but look in his eyes still soft and gentle. He handed one jello to Dean and he accepted it without a word. Castiel then reached into his pocket again and pulled out two plastic spoons.  
“You’re going to eat it too?” Dean raised his brow.  
“I can’t let you eat our last meal alone, can I?” he smiled weakly. “Besides, it can’t be that bad, can it?”  
They both opened their lids and dug into the jello. Castiel almost choked after first bite and stuck his jello away from him. “Ok, I was wrong. It’s horrible.”  
Dean only laughed and dug into his one making obscene noises as he ate to tease Castiel.

After that Castiel wheeled Dean back to his room and took his bag from the bed.  
“Well, I think this is it.” Castiel said, sighing slightly.  
“Yeah, this is it.” Dean nodded. “Well. See you round, Cas.”  
Castiel seemed to be a bit taken aback for a while, but he only nodded and said: “Right, see you round. Goodbye Dean.”

When Sam came to visit Dean next day he found him sitting on the bed, staring aimlessly at the pale yellowish wall.  
“Hey Dean,” Sam greeted him as he walked into the room.  
“What’s up?” he asked but Dean only shook his head and said: “Nothing, I’m fine.”  
Sam sat next to his brother and tried to start a conversation, but after a while he came to realize he was mostly doing monologue.

“Hey look, Dean,” Sam said as he turned on the television in desperate try of making his brother smile at least a bit. “It’s Road Runner. You love it, don’t you?”  
They watched the show until the end, but Dean didn’t laugh not once. There were times when he made an effort to smile at some parts, but usually he gave up almost instantly stating something like: “Cas would like this part.”  
When the show ended nurses brought him lunch and he ate it in quiet, Sam watching him carefully. When he was finished, Sam offered to take away the plate and let Dean alone for a while. When Sam came back he found Dean playing with the plastic container in his hands.  
“Hey,” Sam said, “it’s the strawberry one, isn’t it? Your favorite.”  
“Yeah I... I don’t feel like eating it. Here, let you have it.” he tossed it to Sam, averting his gaze back to the blank space on the wall.

When the day of Dean’s release from hospital came, Sam came to pick him up, his face unusually happy and bright.  
“What’s happening? Why are you so happy?” Dean kept asking him. “Did you get laid?”  
“Dean,” Sam scowled him. “There is the surprise waiting for you in front.” he teased him.  
“Is it Baby? Did Bobby fix her?” Dean’s voice was hopeful.  
“I can’t tell you, Dean. It’s a surprise.”  
Dean only sighed in defeat and sank into the wheelchair even deeper.  
When they got outside they turned the corner and Dean immediately saw the trunk of his beloved car and exclaimed: “Baby, you’re alright! Bless you, Bobby Singer, you old drunk!” Dean’s eyes sparkled with temporary joy.  
“Well I still need to refuel her so you’ll need to wait here for a while.” Sam said as he was pushing Dean in the wheelchair towards the car.  
“And what am I suppose to do here all alone?” Dean asked grumpily, his black mood returning.  
“Well I thought maybe you should try some real gelatin,” a voice sounded from behind the corner and Castiel appeared next to Impala suddenly. Dean realised he was waiting there the whole time, only he couldn't quite see him as he was behind the corner.  
“Cas?” Dean gasped slightly, not able to believe his eyes.  
“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled softly.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean’s whole face brightened at the sight of his former roommate.  
“Well, I was curious, how that Baby of yours looks like.”  
“And?” Dean asked.  
“Well, she’s a beauty, that’s true.” Castiel smirked. “But not prettier than her owner,” he joked and Dean blushed heavily.  
“You two will be good here for a while?” Sam asked as he walked over Impala, opening the door.  
“Sure, I’ll take care of him, Sam,” Castiel smiled and waved him to say goodbye for now.

When Sam drove away Castiel and Dean sat on the nearest bench and Castiel handed Dean the gelatin he bought.  
“It’s not this hospital crap you love so much,” Castiel said, “but I guess this is even better.”  
Dean eyed him for a while, savoring every moment. Then he took the gelatin and dug in.  
“Seriously, Cas. This is amazing,” Dean said between mouthfuls of food. “You really need to try this.”  
“I think I’m good,” Castiel smiled.  
“Really? Because this is freaking amazing.”  
“That’s what you said about that hospital jello too,” Castiel reminded him.  
“True,” Dean chuckled briefly as he dug into the gelatin again.

As Dean was about to eat the last bite, he noticed Castiel eyeing him suspiciously.  
“What’s up, Cas?” he asked.  
“Was just thinking,” Castiel said. “That maybe I’d like to taste it after all.”  
“Yeah?” Dean smirked. “Well, too late,” he put the last bite into his mouth and swallowed.  
“You think?” Castiel laughed and the next thing Dean knew Castiel’s lips were gently pressed against his, pushing slightly. Dean leaned in the kiss, reacting to the pressure on his lips and suddenly he felt a tip of Castiel’s tongue licking his lower lip. Dean gasped slightly and felt Castiel lean back. He opened his eyes again and shot a questioning look to Castiel.  
“Yeah, you were right,” Castiel said, licking his own lips. “It was much better than that hospital crap.”  
Dean laughed and leaned in to grab Castiel by the neck as he kissed him again. And so they were sitting there, catching up on what they've missed, while waiting on Sam to come back with the Baby. And everything was beautiful and nothing hurt... except Dean’s broken leg. But right now, he didn’t give a rat’s ass about his broken leg.

 

The End ... have a nice day! (:


End file.
